


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 108

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Dothraki, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 108 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 108 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 108

RAKHARO  
Lamb Men make good slaves. Khal Drogo will make a gift of them to the slavers, and the slavers will give us gold and silk and steel.

TRANSLATION  
_Haesh rakhi davrae zafraan. Khal Drogo vazhoe mora azzafrokea, majin azzafroki vazhi kishaan ma hoshor ma tasokh ma tawakof._

RAKHARO  
She's a lamb girl, Khaleesi. The riders do her honor. If her wailing offends the khaleesi, I will bring you her tongue.

TRANSLATION  
_Me vafik, zhey Khaleesi. Dothraki chomoe mae. Hash athlaqar mae zireyesee khaleesies hash anha afichak shafkea lekh moon._

DAENERYS  
Do as I say, or Khal Drogo will know the reason why.

TRANSLATION  
_Ti mae k'asi, che Khal Drogo anesa valzerikh._

RAKHARO  
Mago! Only while blood of my blood lives.

TRANSLATION  
_Mago! Kash qoy qoyi thira disse._

MAGO  
She is my prize. I will take her with my arakh.

TRANSLATION  
_Me qorasokh anni! Anha afichak mae m'arakhoon!_

MAGO  
It's an insult! Khaleesi will give me my prize or I will take it with my arakh.

TRANSLATION  
_Me Fati! Khaleesi vazha anhaan qorasokh anni, ch'anha afichak mae m'arakhoon anni!_

DROGO  
She will speak before me; until then you will keep yourself quiet.

TRANSLATION  
_Me vastoe hatif anni; ahhazaan yer nemo vacchaki._

DROGO  
Moon of my life, Mago says you have taken his spoils, a daughter of the Lamb Men who was his to mount. Tell me if this is so.

TRANSLATION  
_Zhey jalan atthirari anni, Mago asta meshafka fich qorasokh mae: ohara haeshi rakhi fin qoraso me asaja mae. Asti anhaan hash jini jila._

DAENERYS  
Mago speaks truly, my sun and stars. I have claimed many daughters this day, so they might not be mounted.

TRANSLATION  
_Mago asta k'athjilari, zhey shekh ma shieraki anni. Anha ray qoraso san ohari asshekh majin mori nem vos osaji._

DROGO  
This is war. These women are slaves now, and we will do with them as pleases us.

TRANSLATION  
_Jini athvilajerar. Jin chiorisi zafra ajjin, majin kisha ataki morea ven me vallayafa kisha._

DAENERYS  
It pleases me to ensure their safety. If your riders wish to mount them, let them take them as wives.

TRANSLATION  
_Anha nem allayafak vassandik mora. Hash dothraki shafki'th saji mora hash mori jif kemoe ma moroa._

QOTHO  
Does the horse mate with the lamb?!

TRANSLATION  
_Hash hrazef gova vaf?!_

DAENERYS  
The dragon feeds on horse and lamb alike.

TRANSLATION  
_Zhavvorsa vadakhera ma hrazef ma vaf akkate._

MAGO  
You're a foreigner. You do not command me.

TRANSLATION  
_Yer ifak. Yer assoo anna vosecchi._

DAENERYS  
I am Khaleesi. I do command you.

TRANSLATION  
_Anha Khaleesi. Anha assok yera sekosshi._

DROGO  
See how fierce she grows? That is my son inside her, the Stallion who will Mount the World, filling her with his fire.

TRANSLATION  
_Tihi kifinosi me ivezhofoe? Hazak rizh anni mra me: Vezh fini Asaja Rhaesheseres, fini nirra mae vorsasoon mae._

DROGO  
Mago, I will hear no more. Find somewhere else to stick your cock.

TRANSLATION  
Zhey Mago, anha acharak vos ale. Ezas eshna gech ahilee.

MAGO  
A Khal who takes orders from foreign whores is no Khal.

TRANSLATION  
_Khal fines assoe mezhah jahakmeni vos khal._

DROGO  
Be still! Don't move!

TRANSLATION  
_Ohos! Os!_

DROGO  
I will not have you body burned. I will not give you that honor.

TRANSLATION  
_Anha vazhok khadoes yeroon virsalat. Anha ochomok yeraan kijinosi._

DROGO  
The beetles will feed on your eyes and the worms will crawl through your lungs.

TRANSLATION  
_Inte vadakhie tihoa ma khewo afilki vi gadimaan._

DROGO  
The rain will fall on your rotting skin until nothing is left of you but bones.

TRANSLATION  
_Eyel varthasoe she ilekaan rikhoya arrekaan vekha vosi yeroon vosma tolorro._

MAGO  
First you have to kill me.

TRANSLATION  
_Atte yer eth addrivi anna._

DROGO  
I already have.

TRANSLATION  
_Jin anha ray et._

DAENERYS  
My sun and stars is hurt...

TRANSLATION  
_Shekh ma shieraki anni zisa..._

DROGO  
It's a scratch, Moon of My Life.

TRANSLATION  
_Me zisosh, zhey jalan atthirari anni._

DAENERYS  
Where are the healers.

TRANSLATION  
_Finne koalaki?_

DROGO  
This is the bite of a fly.

TRANSLATION  
_Jini osto afisi._

MIRRI MAZ DUUR  
I can help the great rider with his cut.

TRANSLATION  
_Anha laz rhelak dothrakes vezhvena ha zisoshaan mae._

QOTHO  
The Khal needs no help from slaves who lie with sheep.

TRANSLATION  
_Khal zigeree vo rhellay ha zafroon fini govi oqet._

DAENERYS  
She is mine. She will speak.

TRANSLATION  
_Me anni. Me vastoe._

QOTHO  
Witch.

TRANSLATION  
_Maegi._

QOTHO  
Too many words. A witch's words poison the ears.

TRANSLATION  
_Ase sekke. Ase maegi izzi char._

DAENERYS  
Let her clean your wound my sun and stars. It makes me hurt to see you bleed.

TRANSLATION  
_Azhas maan affisat zis yeri, shekh ma shieraki anni. Me azzisa anna jin tihat meyer qiyae._


End file.
